


Late Night Talk

by Leonidas1754



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-season 2 airing, Sleepy Cuddles, This is just 'Keith Needs a Hug' the fic really, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is training late at night and Lance can't sleep due to being worried about his family. Keith reveals he can't relate, which leads to a hug he's sorely needed and a good night's sleep for them both.<br/>Shiro just hopes whatever happens when they wake up won't be too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm in Voltron h*ck now nice to see you all are too.

“Keith? Do you think our families think we’re dead?”

Keith froze for a moment, then slowly turned to see Lance standing in the doorway. Keith was standing in the middle of the training room, having just finished off another sparing bot when Lance spoke. He looked exhausted, but troubled, and with that sort of question it wasn’t hard to guess why. Still, Keith ignored it for now. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

Lance rolled his eyes and pushed off the wall, striding forward. “I could ask you the same thing. You’re always up so late.” He sounded only flat to Keith, most likely due to his lack of sleep and the heavy thoughts on his mind.

Keith put his bayard away and stepped towards Lance. “That was my last spar for the night. I was just about to get a shower and head to bed.”

“Right, right…” Lance tapped a foot against the floor, looking like he wanted to say more.

Keith sighed. There was no evading this conversation, was there? “I don’t know what your parents think happened to you. We left without warning, I doubt anyone has a single clue what happened to us.”

“I… I wish I could have at least said goodbye to them, you know?” Lance sounded more vulnerable than ever before, and it put Keith on edge.

“I wouldn’t know,” he said sharply. “Why are you talking about this with me? Wouldn’t Hunk or Shiro be able to sympathize better?”

Lance didn’t flinch, seeming to frown even harder. “What do you mean you wouldn’t know?”

Keith sighed and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat away. “I mean I wouldn’t know about worrying about if my parents are worried or not. I don’t exactly have parents around. They died when I was young. That shack I showed you guys is pretty much where I’d stayed for the past couple years, and no one really noticed me.” He hadn’t meant for so much venom and bitterness to creep into his voice, but by the time he was done, his shoulders were shaking slightly.

Lance was quiet for a few moments, expression unreadable. “I… Sorry I pushed it. I didn’t think it was like that.” He rubbed his neck, looking awkward.

“Don’t worry about it. You couldn’t have known.” Keith didn’t look at Lance as he moved out the door, the second set of footsteps telling him Lance had followed. The air between them was tense, the only sounds between them their footsteps echoing off the metal walls.

Keith tried to ignore it until he simply couldn’t anymore. He suddenly turned and glared at Lance. “Why are you following me? Shouldn’t you go to bed or something? You got your question off your mind or whatever, so get going!” Lance flinched, but to Keith’s surprise, he stepped forward and before Keith knew it, a pair of warm arms were wrapped around his torso. Keith froze in shock, then squirmed. “What are you doing?!”

“I’m hugging you,” Lance said matter-of-factly. “You seem like you really need it.”

Keith nearly threw him off, but after a moment, slumped down, head resting on Lance’s shoulder. “I… Thanks.” His arms slid around Lance’s middle. It was surprisingly nice. Keith couldn’t remember the last time he’d been hugged by another person. That one weird little alien didn’t count.

A warm hand rubbed his back slowly, cradling him close, and Keith could hear the smile in Lance’s voice as he spoke. “No problem. Just ask outright next time, okay?”

Keith couldn’t help the smile that painted his lips, hidden from Lance’s view. “You say that like it’ll happen again.” When he thought about it, he found he couldn’t be opposed to the idea. It might actually be nice, to have this happen again.

Lance swayed them gently, rocking side to side. “Come on, you don’t have to keep up some big tough guy act.” When he thought about it, it was almost like the ocean, the waves rocking them back and forth. He was really tired…

Lance was quiet and kept them swaying softly. Suddenly, a soft snore came from his shoulder, and he looked down to see that Keith had fallen asleep. He had to bite down a laugh at that, wondering what to do for a moment. Then he carefully reached down and pulled up Keith’s legs, picking him up entirely. He was like a sloth, hanging off his front as Lance walked. He entered Keith’s room, carefully laying him down on the bed. To his surprise, however, Keith didn’t let go. The arms around his midsection held fast, and everything Lance tried to get him to let go without waking him up failed.

After a few minutes, he gave up and laid down with Keith. This was fine, right? At least Keith was asleep, so this wasn’t as embarrassing, and he couldn’t deny it was actually pretty comfortable. Settling down, Lance wrapped an arm around Keith again.

And that was how Shiro found them hours later, curled up in each other’s arms and fast asleep. He was certainly confused, but they looked peaceful enough, so he closed the door and shooed Pidge and Hunk away. They could deal with whatever would happen as a result when they woke up.


End file.
